We're Just Friends
by werewolfgirl136
Summary: Scorpius and Rose insist that they are just friends whenever someone tries to tell them otherwise, but do they really believe it themselves?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or the song Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers which this story was inspired by.**

**A/N: The line breaks just mean time has gone by. It could be days, weeks, months or even years so just remember it isn't necessarily the next day. Hope you enjoy! **

"Hey Scorp." Turning around at the sound of my name I saw Rose Weasley walking by with a few of her girlfriends. She smiled at me.

"Hey Rose." I said in return, accompanying it with a wave and a smile of my own. I watched her as she kept on walking, laughing at something one of her friends said and giving them a slight shove. She looked so beautiful when she laughed and her long red hair flowed out behind her. I turned back around to return to the conversation my friends and I were having to find them staring at me with interesting looks on their faces. "What?" I asked, irritation masking the confusion in my voice.

"Nothing." Albus Potter said with a trademark Slytherin smirk on his lips. "I think we just find it interesting how Rosie only says hello to you. You'd think she would acknowledge her cousin too since I'm sitting right next to you."

"We're just friends." I told him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Uh huh." Albus drawled, but just picked up the conversation where we had left off before Rose walked by.

* * *

Walking out of Transfiguration I spotted Rose a few feet ahead of me and jogged up to her. "Hey Rose. Meet me in the library, let's say around 7 and we can study for that Charms test coming up?" I asked her. I was total crap at charms so in forth year we started studying together so she could help me. In return I gave her flying lessons until she was good enough to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Now she's their best Chaser and a shoo-in for Captain next year. I feel a swell of pride that she's even better than any of the Slytherin Quidditch team members, not that I would ever say that out loud seeing as I'm the Slytherin Captain. For all her tries she still isn't better than me, although a part of me relishes the day that the student surpasses the teacher.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Her face breaks out into a smile and I return one equally as dazzling before walking ahead of her. Before I'm out of earshot I hear one of her friends teasing her about our study date. Not going my normal speed I catch her casual response, "It's no big deal. Scorpius and I, we're just friends."

I was attempting to take notes in Charms class when someone else's handwriting showed up on my parchment.

_Flitwick bores me sometimes_

I smiled because even though they didn't leave a signature, I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. Rose was probably one of the only students in our year smart enough to cast this intricate of a spell from across the room anyhow.

**He can be dull but if I want to get good marks I need to take notes**

_I'll just end up re-teaching it to you later anyway_

**You make me sound like I'm hopeless without you**

_You are_

I smiled. She was right about that, in more ways than just the one. Many times over the past two years I've caught myself daydreaming about a house with a white picket fence, a rose garden and little strawberry blonde children running around barefoot with a spattering of freckles and ocean blue eyes.

**You ready for the match Saturday?**

_The question is are you?_

**Always**

_Ready to lose?_

**Never**

_There's a first for everything_

**Not for you out flying me**

_It will happen one day Scorp_

**Only in your dreams Rose**

_That and much more_

I was about to reply back asking what she meant when Flitwick dismissed the class. My classmates hurried to grab their things and head down to lunch but I was in no rush as I leisurely collected my belongings, making sure to place the note between Rose and I in an inside pocket in my bag so I wouldn't lose it. Walking out the door I thought how I hadn't even realized how much time had passed when Rose and I were talking. I could talk to her all day and not get bored. After all, we're just friends.

* * *

"I want it to be perfect." I explained to Albus as we lounged on the sofa in my flat.

"As long as it comes from you, she'll think it's perfect. Hell you could just say, 'I have always loved you and I always will.' And she'd think it was perfect." Albus said.

When I just grunted in response to his _wonderful_ advice he went silent and I could feel his eyes boring into me so I cracked an eye open and confirmed that he was actually staring at me before closing it again.

"What?" I finally asked, opening both my eyes and lifting my head off the back of the couch.

"I always knew there was something going on between you and Rosie during our Hogwarts years." He said smirking at me.

Flopping my head back, I groaned and closed my eyes again. "We're just friends."

* * *

I forgot all about how sweaty my palms were and the butterflies in my stomach when I saw her walking toward me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Her hair was pulled back, but some pieces were loose and framed her beautiful face perfectly. A shy smile graced her face and I could see the sparkle in her eyes. Her dress was breathtaking on her as it hit in all the right places but seemed to float around her like a wispy, white cloud. At that moment I could have cursed my mother for making the aisle so long. For a second I was able to take my eyes off my radiant bride to look at my friends who are all giving me the same look they gave me all through Hogwarts, but instead of brushing them off this time I smiled back, finally admitting that they were right all along. When she finally arrived in front of me and the Minister of Magic told us it was time to exchange vows, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Since forth year when people suggested there was anything romantic between us I would say, 'We're just friends. We're just friends.' Over and over I said that, so many times that I can't even count them all. But now, standing here with the most beautiful woman that I love with all my heart, the only thing I can say is now we're more than friends and I couldn't be happier."

* * *

I could hear Rose in the front yard with the kids as I went through some old school papers, clearing out our spare room in preparation of the baby we were expecting. There were only two piles to put them in, either essays or trash, but one piece of parchment made me stop. I sat back against the wall I was working near as I read it, a smile gracing my lips from the memory. I knew I had to show this to my wife. I stood up and stretched, hearing the satisfying pops of my back as it was relieved to be out of that hunched over position, and headed downstairs to the front of the house. It was a warm spring day so the windows and doors were open to let the warmth and breeze inside. I smiled as I walked through the front door and saw my beautiful wife squatting in the grass next to her rose garden pulling weeds. Her knees were green from the grass and she had dirt smudges on her face from brushing back the stray locks of hair that got in her way. I walked over to her and knelt down to kiss her cheek. When she looked over at me I held the parchment out. She turned over and sat down in the grass as she pulled off her gloves and took it, reading it over.

While she did that I looked over to where our children were playing. Just as I had imagined them to be many times when I was younger, two little kids with strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and no shoes on were running around the yard. Our four-year-old daughter Adrianna was currently chasing her twin brother Abraxus from one end of the white picket fence to the other. Not being able to resist, I ran up behind Adrianna and scooped her up in one arm without stopping and then scooped Abraxus up in the other. They were giggling like mad by the time I threw myself on the ground, feigning exhaustion only to have them climb on top of me and tickle me until I surrendered, laughing the whole time. When I finally was able to extract myself from the laughing four-year-olds I looked over to wear Rose was to see her still sitting in the same spot just watching our exchange with a proud grin on her face. I couldn't help smiling myself at that and walked over to her, holding my hands out and hoisting her to her feet. Wrapping my arms around her waist I kissed her before nodding to the parchment she was still holding that held a long forgotten conversation in Charms class between two people who were just friend and asked, "So what did you mean by that?"

She smiled at me before answering. "I didn't just dream of out flying you."

"What else did you dream about?" I still wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"This." I just stared at her. She leaned up to kiss me and when she pulled away she simply said, "Of a time when we would be more than just friends."


End file.
